


Not My first Choice (But maybe You’ll Be My Last)

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [34]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is a dirtbag, But what else is new?, F/F, Gals being pals, Hurt/Comfort, Supportive Friendship, as always...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After being humiliated by Adam on Valentine’s Day, Blake finds herself being cheered up by her best friend...But perhaps that might unintended results?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	Not My first Choice (But maybe You’ll Be My Last)

**Author's Note:**

> Got this premise from a prompt generator and thought it sounded cute.

“Uh… Blake? What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” Blake grunts, slamming the door shut and falling onto her bed across from Yang, burying her face into her pillow with a groan. “I’m wallowing.”

“... don’t you have a date with Adam at the aquarium?”

“ _ Adam _ -“ Blake says, spitting his name like its venom, her black cat ears pinning back against her head angrily. “Decided to throw a temper tantrum about what I was wearing so I canceled.”

“He what?” Yang says, sounding stunned as she stands up form her desk and sits by Blake’s side, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back, her hand warm agaisnt Blake’s bare skin thanks to the crop top she wears. “What do you  _ mean  _ he threw a tantrum?”

“He didn’t like how much skin I was showing.” Blake sighs, rolling over and sitting up, her shoulders slumping as her roommate frowns, her jaw clenching lightly. “He completely blew up at me in front of everyone. It was…  _ humiliating. _ ”

“Aw, Blake-“

“Whatever. It doesn’t even matter.” Blake sighs, rubbing a hand through her hair, despite the sharp pang in her chest. “I just…”

“Hey, don’t minimise it.” Yang says softly, reaching out and squeezing Blake’s hand gently, a warm and reassuring smile crossing her face as she talks. “You liked him and hoped to get to know him better. He completely fucked up and made you feel bad because of your  _ clothes _ and you chose yourself over his pride. That’s like… super brave. But you’re still allowed to be upset.”

Blake falls silent, a lump forming in her throat as Yang smiles at her, soft and sweet and as reassuring as she ever was. Her gaze drifts down to their hands and she absentmindedly threads their fingers together, her heart fluttering as Yang squeezes her hand kindly. “I guess. I just thought he was… I dunno. I really thought we had something, you know? But it’s probably a good thing that I see his true colours now rather than later.” Blake says, pulling away from Yang and falling back into her pillows with a sigh. “I  _ was  _ looking forward to the aquarium too. You know how much I like the ocean.”

“You know… just because this asshole treated you like shit on Valentine’s Day, it doesn’t have to be a shitty Valentine’s Day.” Yang says slowly, a soft smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. “He already paid for your tickets, yeah?”

“Yeah. I still have them in my wallet.” Blake says, patting the front pocket of her ripped, black jeans with a brow arched in curiosity. “Why? What are you thinking?”

“I say… we have a girls day out.” Yang grins, poking Blake’s stomach and grinning wider when she lets out a squealing giggle. “Valentines Day is a celebration of affection! Who says that you can’t spend it with a friend?”

“That… is a very good point, Miss Xiao Long.” Blake says, feeling a grin of her own slip into place as she sits up and cocks her head to one side slightly. “And it’d be shame to let these tickets go to waste, right? Good money was spent of them.”

“Exactly! We’re doing that jerk a favour!”

Blake laughs, covering her amused smile with her hand as Yang gives her a delighted grin, her lilac eyes glowing happily as she stands and holds out her hand in a mock bow towards Blake. “Shall we, m’lady?”

“Why, good sir… I do think we shall.” Blake says, just as mocking as she places her hand daintily into Yang’s and lets her help her up as she snickers.

“Then let’s go!”

Blake slips her arm into Yang’s and laughs softly, already feeling a thousand times better with her best friend by her side.

* * *

“He looks like a Bob.”

“A Bob? The fish looks like a Bob?”

“A Bob.”

Blake snorts, elbowing Yang in the ribs lightly and laughing when she grins at her, the lights in the aquarium reflecting off her. Blake finds herself staring, a strange jolt making her heart skip a beat before she glances away and clears her throat. She reaches out and gently pulls Yang to the next tank, biting back a grin as Yang’s eyes widen at the sight of a large shark swimming overhead.

“God, I would  _ not want  _ to get caught swimming by that guy.” Yang murmurs, an excited grin crossing her lips. “Look at how big his mouth is!”

“You know…” Blake drawls, struck by the sudden urge to impress Yang. “Back home, I used to go swimming with sharks. It was like… a huge family tradition. Mum would take us out in her fishing boat and we’d go diving.”

“... you went diving in a cage with sharks?” Yang says, turning to Blake with an awe filled smile, a curious gleam entering her eyes as Blake smirks.

“Oh, I never said anything about a  _ cage. _ ” She says calmly, winking at her friend as she turns away from her and continues walking down the tunnel. 

“Wha- Hey! You can’t just say something like that and walk off! Blake!”

Blake fights back the urge to turn around, keeping her strides even as Yang jogs to catch up to her before slinging an arm around her shoulders with a playful growl and tugging her into her side. It makes butterflies appear in Blake’s stomach, sends a flustered heat creeping up her neck towards her ears as she  _ feels  _ Yang’s arm pull her closer. She follows, willingly, sinking into her warmth and inhaling her scent as she wraps her arm around Yang’s waist.

Perhaps… it was indeed a good thing that Adam showed his true colours if it meant that  _ this  _ was the result.

* * *

“Did you seriously used to go swimming with sharks?”

“Yep.” Blake says cockily, grinning up at Yang as they walk the darkened streets back to their dorm room, arms light entwined as they go. “The shark species just off the coast of Menagerie are surprisingly calm. I don’t think there’s been a single attack in all the time I’ve been alive.”

“Still… that’s  _ so  _ badass.” Yang sighs, casting a look of awe at Blake that makes her cheeks burn. “I’d love to give it a go one day.”

“Well, you could always come home with me for a visit over break.” Blake says before she can think through her words. Her ears go rigid, her cheeks growing hotter as Yang looks at her, surprised. “I mean- I mean, if you wanted to, that is.”

“Yeah?” Yang says softly, smiling at Blake with a sweet half smile that makes something in Blake’s chest stir, sending a pleasant warmth through her body. “I’d like that.”

A cold wind starts to blow and Blake shivers, muttering under her breath about the Vale climate before Yang pulls away, pulling a confused expression from Blake until she places her leather jacket over Blake’s shoulders, pulling the labels in front of her. “Here. You looked cold.”

“Thanks.” Blake breathes, gazing into Yang’s eyes. They’re close now, close enough that she can feel Yang’s breath ghosting over her mouth, feel her fingers still curled into the lapels of the jacket as Blake steps closer. “For everything, Yang.”

“I… you’re welcome. I… hope it made up for not being able to go with Adam.” Yang murmurs, her eyes darting down to Blake’s lips for a moment before meeting her eyes again.

“You know… I completely forgot that I was even meant to be here with him.” Blake says softly, feeling bold as she steps even closer and curls her hands around Yang’s hips, pulling a small gasp from her as her thumbs graze bare skin. “I think… I think that I’m glad that it was you and not him.”

“Oh.” Yang says, her throat bobbing in a hard swallow as she reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind Blake’s ears, her fingers moving to cup her jaw tenderly, thumb brushing her cheek as Blake leans into the touch with a soft sigh. “I’m glad too.” She whispers, bringing her other hand up to hold Blake’s other jaw. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“ _ Please.” _

Blake obliges, leaning forward to press their lips together and feels something in her chest chest shift into place. A soft whine escapes her as Yang tilts their heads, deepening the kiss as Blake pulls her closer, inhaling sharply as Yang gently bites her bottom lip before soothing it with another kiss, smiling as Blake responds eagerly to her. Blake slides her hands along Yang’s body, following the curve of her hips to slide her hands into Yang’s back pockets, smirking agaisnt her mouth when  _ Yang  _ inhales sharply this time. 

“Feisty.” Yang gasps when they finally pull back, her fingers trembling lightly against Blake’s face as Blake returns her hands to Yang’s hips, her touch a little lower than it was before. 

“In a bad way?”

“Nope.” Yang says, her lips curling into a goofy grin as she butts their heads together with a small giggle. “I think I like it.”

“You  _ think? _ ”

“Yeah. See… I feel like I need more…  _ evidence  _ to confirm my hypothesis.” Yang murmurs, her lips curling into a sly smile. “Repeat tests, experiments… see if the theory holds up.”

“Oh. Is that so?” Blake laughs breathlessly, leaning forward to brush their lips together sweetly. “I… think I can help with that.”

“Good… But first? You’ll have to catch me.”

Blake blinks as Yang takes off running, joyful laughter leaving her throat as Blake lets out an indignant, albeit amused, shout and charges after her, her heart much lighter than it had been earlier that day.

  
  



End file.
